mystic_domain_of_kullinziosfandomcom-20200214-history
Kitsune
Kitsune (WIP) Other Names: Fox Spirit, Trickster Geographical location: Kitsune are a fey race that tends to prefer forests and plains, particularly those in cooler climates. Some clans, however, have adapted well to jungle environs and temperatures. Common Physical Attributes: Kitsune are of the Fae Subrace. Kitsunes may NOT use weapons in their shapeshifted fox forms. Kitsune are natural, though limited, shapeshifters. The variety of forms that can be taken on is dependant on the specific Kitsune’s age and development. The Kitsune natural form, is that of a humanoid fox. Fur covered, with a definite vulpine head and face, and one or more bushy tails. A fairly short species, males tend to average between 4 and 5 feet (.75 to .85 on the IQoL Height Slider) and between 80-90 lbs with females only a couple of inches shorter and about 5 lbs lighter on the average… though some individuals may exceed these norms by as much as 1 foot and 40 lbs. Being a fey race, their slight forms tend to belie the strength of their muscles. The tails are a distinguishing point of the Kitsune fey, with the younger members having only a single tail. As the Kitsune ages and develops their abilities, as well as their understanding of the natural world and their own natures, more tails grow up to the maximum of 9 for the most experienced and powerful individuals. Lifespan: Kitsune are a fey race, and consequently, are quite long-lived. Common examples of the Kitsune species live around 500 years, though some that have developed the rare 9th tail in their spiritual progression are known to exceed 1500 years. Societal Norms: Kitsune frequently live in isolated areas and small clans of fewer than 15 individuals. Mates are often sought from other clans, and different clans in sometimes widely varying locations tend to keep in close contact once ties have been established. Kitsune are generally pastoral beings who enjoy places of natural beauty and untouched environments. Forest glades, waterfalls, even occasionally in crystal caverns near the surface. Their daily activities frequently involve tending to the natural world around them, or at play with other fey beings or the clan. When they have interactions with the mortal races, they frequently take on a teacher/trickster role… though assuming position as protectors of particularly worthy individuals is not unheard of. During a kitsune’s youth, they often roam far from their clans lands and experience much of the mortal world. Aided by their shapechanging and illusion abilities. This tendency occasionally leads to lifelong friendships and connections to the highest levels of mortal society, and more frequently leads to the kitsune returning to their own lands in disgust. Most, however, wander until they get bored with the mortal lands or begin to miss their homes… usually after developing their 2nd or 3rd tails but sometimes after their 5th. The Kitsune, as a fey race, are blessed with several innate powers. Though initially quite weak, having only the ability to assume a single actual shapechanged form until they develop their 3rd tail, and just a few minor illusions and a short duration charm ability. As they grow, they gain additional abilities relating to illusion, shapechanging, and animals/plants. Usually, only 1 or 2 abilities per tail, and not all Kitsune develop the same abilities. Where one might gain the ability to cause roots to entangle their foes at their 2nd tail, another might gain the ability instead to hasten a plant's growth or turn small amounts of water into ice. They have an aversion to cold iron, like many fey races, though its touch does not cause them true harm even over long periods. Merely inhibiting their natural magical abilities and preventing their use while in contact with the iron, and for a short time afterward. Its touch is, however, somewhat painful. Causing a reaction similar to that of a mild sunburn. This vulnerability has been used by some unscrupulous mortals to enslave kitsune, though this tends to result in the eventual destruction of the mortal when the Kitsune can manage to manipulate circumstances to bring about a poetic end to their captor. Category:Racial Lore Category:Fae Subrace